


Her Name was Lexa

by TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter



Category: The 100
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom!Clarke, Crime Lord!Clarke, Demon!Clarke - Freeform, Demon!Lexa, Demons, Dominant!Lexa, F/F, Gets dark quick, Later side serving of Octaven, Like Super super bottom!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter/pseuds/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter
Summary: When Clarke is taken from her family and made a king of demons by a satanic cult, her life is altered forever. She quickly transcends from demon to crime boss and realises theres more at play than she thought when Lexa stumbles back into her life with the mother of all demons on her heels.  Will they survive whats supposed to happen next?





	1. (She’s Always Called to Me)

  
‘ _Everything was blurry and there were lights all around her. Every noise sounded distant and muffled though she was able to recognize some of them as speech. She knew there were words being said but her brain couldn’t seem to process them as anything coherent. She knelt, feeling the smooth floor beneath her knee’s and the backs of her hands. Her arms were behind her back, but unbound, her palms up and she recognized that she was was on a stage of some sort.  
Then more lights began flashing out of nowhere and the muffled noises grew louder and more frequent. There was a loud noise and she heard what was probably shouting and many blurry forms fled as more poured into the space. Feeling overwhelmed she closes her blue eyes, opening them again as something brushes her exposed shoulder, startling her. A blanket had been draped over her shoulders. A woman much older than she was had gently wrapped it around her small body. The woman’s eyes glittered with a warmth she couldn’t place and concern. She closes her eyes again suddenly exhausted, leaning into the woman. Then everything went dark.’_

Clarke pauses her brush strokes, the instrument hovering above the surface of the canvas she’d just been painting as the recollection finishes.

 _‘That was my first memory, wasn’t it?’_ She wonders to herself, recognizing the scene in her mind. She shook her head, clearing her mind and resumed painting. Her golden curls shone in the rooms light and blue eyes close again as she tries to focus on her art. Again her mind seems to wander, hands moving only on muscle memory.

‘ _Later she’d woken up in a police station, still next to the woman from before. They told her that the woman was her mother, and that her father and adopted brother were dead. Her father Jake Griffin had been the Cheif of Police and had died in the raid that rescued her the night prior. Her older brother Wells had been killed by the cult the night they’d taken her from their family’s home. Clarke hadn’t felt sad upon that knowledge. She didn’t remember them._  
_She lived with her mother, Abby, for the next five years until Abby was killed in a car accident when Clarke was ten. She’d been at school when it happened. Even though Abby had tried her best to juggle her job at the city’s hospital and Clarke, Clarke still hadn’t really gotten to know her. She’d only seen her in the mornings when Abby drove her to school and again when she picked Clarke up and dropped her off at home before work._  
 _Though the loss saddened Clarke slightly, she didn’t cry at the funeral. With Abby gone, she was free. Amnesia hadn’t been the only thing the cult had left her with upon her rescue. Clarke had been practicing her powers in secret when her mother was at work. With her newly mastered powers at her disposal, the destruction began. The first order of business had been destroying the cult that had caused the mess. She later learned that they’d called themselves ‘The Men of the Mountain’. The night she brought their first branch to a pile of rubble was the first night that the tattoo she’d had since her first memory came to life. It melted off her skin, the ink pulling itself from where it was wrapped down her leg and solidified forming a rope like tail that ended in a leaf like spade shape. It flicked back and forth behind her, cracking like a whip when she moved it fast enough. Her blue eyes had turned gold (and they still do occasionally) and became slitted and demonic. On her rampage, lasting all of a month and much to her surprise, she happened upon others like herself. Warped and changed by the cult as she had been and she liberated them from each branch. They all showed their true darkness in her presence, their tattoo’s coming to life as hers had. All of them had tails but some had wings as well or ridges and bumps like armor on their arms or backs. Their ages ranged, as did their genders. The first group had been made up of only eighteen individuals, each with an eye color from the rainbow, but no two had the same shade. They became her generals and together their band of nineteen had destroyed every other branch, their numbers jumping as they did. After the second they were forty four strong and by the end the numbers under her and her generals jumped to almost three hundred. The final count had been three hundred and thirty and they had competition._  
Clarke had become known as the king of spades and the group that competed against her and her spades were warped like her people were. They were the arrows, the leafs of their tails had been cut into arrow heads to signify their separation from the group they’d once been a part of.  
The Arrows leader, Bellamy had been one of her original eighteen generals from the first liberation. Bellamy and the four beneath him had tried over throwing Clarke from her position of power only to fail miserably. His eyes were red and when he’d fled he’d taken with him almost every spade with red eyes like him.  
Clarke was the boss. She’d long since taken over the city when Bellamy had tried to kill her. Every crime in the city went through her, nothing happened without her knowing about it.’

Clarke’s mind wanders to her second in command next, a latina girl who’s dark blue eyes had once been brown. Raven is twenty now, two years her senior but has never once questioned Clarke’s decisions once she saw the big picture. She’s fiery and good with her hands, responsible for every machine in the building. Clarke’s third in command and most trusted and loyal adviser, is a girl a year younger than her. Octavia is the only red eyed spade left under Clarke’s command. She’s Bellamy’s biological sister but they hadn’t truely been close since before they’d been taken by The Men of the Mountain. Octavia had been the sixth person in Bellamys squad when he’d attacked Clarke but hadn’t sided with him and tried instead to warn the blond haired king.

Clarke’s brush pauses again as her train of though runs out of tracks and stops becoming reality once more.

“Something wrong, Clarke?” Raven asks concerned, her hands stilling from the work she’s been doing on some machine Clarke doesn’t recognize. Clarke shakes her head clear again as Octavia puts a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

“O!” Clarke exclaims, looking at the younger girl.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Octavia retreats apologetically. Clarke continues for the third time painting a different picture this time.

“Keep going. You’re so tense Clarke.” Octavia orders, gently starting to work the knots out of Clarke’s shoulders as she paints. Clarke hums appreciatively, putting the brush in a near by cup of water as she decides she’s done for the day. She gently shakes Octavia’s hands away from her back and leans down to rest her head in her hands.

“I want to sleep...” Clarke mumbles, sitting back up to run her left hand through her hair.

“Then come here and sleep Clarkey.” Raven urges, patting the spot next to her on the long couch she sits on. Slowly, almost dizzily, Clarke walks across the room to the couch, laying down with her head against Raven’s thigh. She knows the latina doesn’t mind and closes her eyes with a contented sigh.

“Rest for a bit. You don’t have any meetings until nightfall.” Octavia agree’s pulling a blanket over Clarke as Raven cards her fingers through the blonds hair, soothing her to sleep with practiced ease. The two know she needs the sleep, her week has been swamped with one meeting or another at all hours of the day and night. They’ve been worried about her ability to sleep as it’s scarce for Clarke already even when she has no meetings at all.  
Raven had been the first to find out that The Men of the Mountain still haunt Clarke. Octavia was the second and last as they kept Clarke’s secret behind closed doors.  
There hadn’t been only adults in the cult. Children had been born and were being raised in many of the branches but there had been not one survivor. Clarke had seperated the children from the adults, leaving the adults at the mercy of her generals. Children were harder. The children were innocent and she couldn’t allow the risk of letting even one of them to live and grow up to destroy her as she had the cult. Clarke couldn’t kill children like she could the adults. She fed them treats laced with poisons that would take them in their sleep so none them would suffer but she carried their deaths on her shoulders the heaviest. Raven had always been the one to remain behind as Clarke’s guard after she’d dismissed the others for the night and she’d watched silently as Clarke checked each of the little bodies, sitting with them and reading them stories until every last one of them stilled. She watched as Clarke wrapped each child up in their blanket and dug a grave in the back of each building for each child. Raven offered to help Clarke one of the first time with the bodies of the children only to receive the coldest look she’d ever gotten from the girl she’d learned to call friend. Raven never asked again after that and instead waited as Clarke buried each child. When she was done, they burned the bodies of the adults and made each building into a pile of rubble one way or another.

The deaths of the children haunt Clarke in her sleep. Raven understands and Octavia has learned to understand as soon as she started helping Raven deal with Clarke’s night terrors and nightmares. They sit with her and wait for the inevitable, wiping away the tears that fall from Clarke’s eyes in her sleep and murmuring soft comforts whenever Clarke starts to squirm or cry out.

Clarke wakes up alone to the sounds of shouting and loud crashes in the meeting room outside the door of her office. She still feels exhausted as she pulls herself off the couch. Looking out the giant windows she see’s that the sun is only just setting and realizes she’s just been robbed of almost two more hours of rest. She storms out the office door, more than ready to give whoever desturbed her sleep the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

Out in the meeting room, Clarke is met with the sight of a firefight.

“ENOUGH!” She roars, stomping her foot. The entire room freezes and her people immediately all drop to a respectful bow and part a direct path for her. The men they’ve been fighting with holster their weapons and look at her warily as she sits down in her throne-like chair ten feet from her office door.

“You’re early.” Clarke notes, watching the men as they slowly draw closer. She raises a hand and everyone of her people instantly stand again and return to their posts leaving only Raven and Octavia who come to stand on either side of her chair.

“We’re so sorry Clarke... We tried to mediate so you could rest.” Raven explains. Clarke gives her a small nod to signify she heard and understood Raven.

“Your people attacked us!” The lead man huffed indignantly. Man was hardly the right word to describe him however, as he was only a year older than Clarke herself.

“Thats because you were early, Murphy. I’d rather you be on time or worst case scenario slightly late. If you are early you are seen as an intruder. You’re. Early.” Clarke explains calmly with a disinterested shrug. Murphy and his group fell silent.

“Now, what are you here for?” Clarke yawns, looking down at her nails. Murphy had disturbed her sleep. He was lucky she decided to listen to him at all.

“There’s a new gang trying to flock the bosses distributers. He wants your okay to crush them while they’re still small Ma’am.” Murphy explains respectfully.

“This group have a name?” She asks, looking at him finally.

“They call themselves The Reapers.” Murphy replies, doing his best not to shrink under her gaze. Clarke studies him for a minute before turning her attention to Octavia.

“Raven, do we have anything from or about these so called Reapers?” Clarke wonders. Raven disappears into Clarke’s office and reappears a minute later with a slip of paper she hands to Clarke. The room is silent as Clarke’s eyes skim over the slip.

“I see. They base in another city. They’re probably trying to take a foothold here. Octavia, dispatch Alpha Station to deal with them, make our presence known. Murphy, tell your boss we’ll handle it. If they don’t comply I’ll grant the order to crush them.” Clarke orders. Octavia and Murphy nod and leave, each going their separate ways.

“As for the rest of you, keep to your posts.” Clarke warns the rest of her people who have lingered around the room and they hurry out of her sight. Raven follows her as she retreats back to her office and flops back down on the couch, closing her eyes.

‘ _Green/silver eyes flash before her own.‘_

“Lexa!” She calls out sitting up.

“Clarke? What is it?” Raven asks concerned, hurrying to her side.

“Halt Alpha Station’s departure. I’m going with them.” Clarke orders, hurrying from hr office with Raven on her heels.


	2. (We Always Find Each Other When One is Lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa called and Clarke answers, descending on the city to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is slightly off charactor in someways this chap but throughout the story she’ll go from small and timid to the confident and sure commander we all know her to be as the story move onward. Just a note,  
> -Avid

~~~~Seconds later Clarke enters the hanger where Alpha Station and Fox-flight Squadron stood waiting with Octavia. The two groups bow and Octavia offers her a polite nod that Clarke returns.

“Rise Alpha Station, Fox-flight Squadron. We depart.” Clarke orders briskly.

“Yes Ma’am.” The two leaders reply in unison. The leader of Alpha Station, a girl Clarke’s age called Harper, gathers up her team and moves to the now open mouth of the hanger. The leader of Fox-flight Squadron, a girl who’s name by mere coincidence is Fox, looks at Clarke and Harper curiously before moving to position her team at the other end of the open hanger mouth. Clarke took her position next to Harper, making sure her communicator was secured to her wrist before nodding to Octavia. Octavia presses a panel on the wall and one by one both teams are launched into the air followed by Clarke.  
The two teams spread their wings and head off to their destinations while Clarke drops straight down toward the city with no wings of her own. She easily adjusts her fall and jumps from building to building until she lands easily on the streets below.

“Clarke...” She hears a voice call weakly from behind her. Clarke spins around, her eyes scanning the decently lit street now in front of her. A girl, her age but an inch or so taller than herself with half open green eyes and normally neat chestnut brown hair stumbles toward her. She leans heavily on the buildings that line the street to stay upright and her clothes are ripped and darkening with blood. Dark black blood covers her and a small trickle of it falls from the corner of her mouth.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaims in alarm, hurrying to her side. Clarke catches her and holds her up right as her knee’s buckle.

“Oh Lexa... What happened to you?” Clarke asks gently, holding Lexa to her. Clarke’s concern growing as Lexa shivers in her arms, her normally sun kissed skin is pale from loss of blood.

“B-Bellamy...” Lexa manages weakly before passing out all together.

“I should’ve known...” Clarke mutters, scooping Lexa up into a bridal style carry and getting them to a safe place. In the wake of being separated from Octavia after the siblings had been taken, Lexa had become a sort of surrogate younger sister to Bellamy and he’d made it his mission to protect her as best he could.

“Fox-flight Squadron. Fox-flight Squadron. Do you copy?” Clarke calls into her communicator after she sits down on a bench.

‘ _Loud and clear. This is Fox, over.’_ The reply crackles back a minute later.

“Hey Fox. I need a double pick up on the wing back, make note there will be precious cargo.” Clarke requests, looking down at Lexa, moving two fingers to check the side of Lexa’s neck for a pulse. The quick but steady beat beneath her fingers soothes her as she waits for the reply to come.

‘ _Roger Clarke. ETA ten minutes, five until wing back_.’ Fox agrees. Clarke sits calmly with Lexa, keeping an eye on her vitals as she waits. After five minutes pass, Clarke picks Lexa up again and moves to a roof top she knows is in the path of Fox-flight Squadrons patrol route. Five minutes later the eleven man squad land around her on the roof top.

“This is girl is your precious cargo. If anything happens to her on the way back you all will suffer.” Clarke began in a snarl.

“Yes Ma’am.” They all agree in unison. Clarke nods her approval before continuing.

“I want an atom formation. Fastest flier carries her, second fastest leads. I want the five best combat fliers in a circle, one on each side of the center, the strongest will be tail guard. The rest of you will be our electrons. Two rotate in a circle clockwise around the center guard an one on top and bottom over and under the center flier, got it?” Clarke orders.

“Yes Ma’am, but what about you?” Fox asks, confused.

“Draw me some wings.” Clarke shrugs, pulling a fat black sharpie out of her pants pocket and handing it to Fox. Fox nods and Clarke pulls up the back of her shirt and waits for the sound of the marker to be recapped before pulling her shirt back down.

“Fly fast. Keep your guard up. Take her to my section in the infirmary as soon as you land. Go go go!” Clarke orders, taking the marker back and tucking it away. The team were off like a gun shot and Clarke watches them make it safely through her people’s defenses and land in the hanger. She braces herself as she uses her powers to bring the wings on her back to life.   
Clarke groans in pain as she feels her skin start to stretch and burn, bending over herself in pain as the tearing pain continues until the back of her shirt is torn to shreds and the bloody black wings flare out past the ends of her fingers.

“Hnng...” Clarke whimpers in pain as she stands back upright. She ignores the electrifying pain even the smallest movement of the wings causes as she leaps from the building and flies as fast as she can, landing in a crumpled heap on the hanger floor. She pushes to her feet, the wings fading away and hurries to the infirmary, relieving Fox-flight Squadron of their duty and thanking them. She hurries inside to find Octavia and Raven waiting for her.

“Octavia, I want the Sky Guard on this place at all time until further notice.” Clarke orders, cutting Octavia off as the younger girl opens her mouth to speak. She purses her lips but nods and leaves the room.

“Clarke, who is she?” Raven asks, calmly. She knows its rare for Clarke to do anything on impulse.

“She... Her name is Lexa. She’s an old friend. She’s the rightful Queen of the Arrows and has become like a surrogate baby sister to Bellamy since he was separated from O by The Men of the Mountain.” Clarke explains easily.

“Don’t you mean King? And you brought an arrow here? Clarke! What the hell were you thinking! Not only an arrow but Bellamy’s adopted baby sister?!” Raven scolds in alarm and disbelief.

“No. Queen. Her eyes turn silver like mine turn gold. And yes! He did this to her! He HURT her! She needs my help!” Clarke argues. Raven’s lips tighten into a thin line for a few seconds and she falls quiet.

“Is she okay?” Clarke asks, turning her attention to one of the nurses that passes by.

“We’ve taken care of the worst of her injuries. The external ones will heal pretty easily over the next few days. Her internal injuries were the one’s that worried us but she’ll make a full recovery from those too.” The nurse explains.

“Good... Thats-“ Clarke agree’s stumbling toward a chair at Lexa’s bed side. Raven and the nurse hurry after her, alarm growing as Clarke collapses into the chair and passes out, slumped against the side of the bed.

#

“Clarke... Clarke! Wake up!” She hears a voice say some time later. Clarke groans at a tightness and an aching pain in her back and opens her eyes.

“I fell asleep..?” Clarke wonders confused.

“Ha. You passed out more like! You ripped up your back and shoulders. They were amazed you were even conscious as long as you were. The nurses stitched up your back and wrapped your back and shoulders in gauze so try not to tear the stitching.” Octavia shakes her head.

“How long was I out for?” Clarke demands.

“Well... You started to wake up like an hour after you passed out but because of the pain they just knocked you back out before you were fully conscious. You’ve been out since then and its seven p.m. now... So... Maybe seventeen hours?” Octavia muses, doing the math.

“SEVENTEEN HOURS?!?!” Clarke roars, getting a surprised yelp from Octavia as she quickly nods.

“B-But, The Reapers refused to comply so...” Octavia tries, hoping the news will ease some of Clarkes anger. Clarke sighs.

“Alright. Give Kane the go to crush them however he wants, but tell him I don’t want too much blood all over my streets.” Clarke orders. Octavia nods and hurries away to give out the order.

“Clarke...” She hears Lexa whisper faintly and turns to look at her.

“Hey... You’re awake!” Clarke greets softly with a smile. She’s glad to see the color has returned to Lexa’s skin.

“Where are we..?” Lexa wonders, looking around.

“We’re in my headquarters. You’re safe here with me.” Clarke promises. Lexa’s brows furrow and she falls quiet, staring down at her hands.

“Lets go somewhere quiet.” Clarke suggests, standing with a wince and extending a hand to her. Lexa bites her lip hesitantly but takes Clarke’s hand and stands from the bed. Clarke leads them from the infirmary and the two manage to run down the halls until they’ve reached Clarke’s office. Clarke lets Lexa go first and closes the door, covering Lexa’s eyes from behind before she has a chance to look around.

“Hey! I can’t see!” Lexa protests.

“Its okay. Trust me, I won’t hurt you.” Clarke promises.

“Okay...” Lexa agrees hesitantly. Slowly, Clarke walks them to the massive window across the room.

“Ready?” Clarke asks, unable to keep the grin from her face as Lexa nods. Clarke uncovers her eyes and watches as Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise at the view of the city as the sun was setting.

“Woah! You can see everything!” She exclaims with a smile.

“Mhmm.” Clarke hums in agreement, grin growing at the child-like amazement Lexa shows. Without warning, Lexa turns and hugs her tightly.

“Lexa...” Clarke starts.

“I’m glad I finally found you Clarke... That you finally found me again. I’m glad.” Lexa admits quietly, cutting her off. Clarke wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’m glad too Lex... I’ve been looking for you since I free’d everyone but Bellamy kept you hidden well.” Clarke replies. There is comfortable silence between them for a while as they stare out over the city. The door of Clarke’s office opens and closes, drawing their attention from the window as Clarke turns to see who it is.

“You’re Raven.” Lexa says, recognizing her. Raven pauses, surprised, but easily re bounds and flashes Lexa a confident smile.

“Raven Reyes, Clarkeys number two, at your service.” Raven salutes cheekily.

“How do you know that?” Clarke asks, surprised.

“Bellamy talks about you a lot... He’s kind of got a thing for you.” Lexa admits, becoming shy. Raven grins again.

“If he hadn’t tried to hurt Clarke, he may have had a chance.” Raven shrugs.

“Bellamy tried to hurt you?” Lexa asks confused, looking at Clarke and stepping away.

“He tried to kill her. But he failed. Thats why he’s not here anymore.” Raven told her.

“Thats not what he said... Becca won’t be pleased...” Lexa sighs, disappointed.

“Becca?” Clarke wonders.

“Becca. She’s like us but much much more powerful. She started the science to what they did to us but on herself. She never meant for it to be used on others. She’ll be upset he lied to her.” Lexa explains easily. Clarke looks at Raven, who shrugs.

“News to me too boss.” Raven promises, silence falling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading. I love to hear how you guys feel about my writing so how am I doing? Questions? Suggestions? I don’t bite. Thanks as always fro taking your time to read this.  
> \- Avid


	3. (Shes Saved My Life and Killed Me Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get attacked and Lexa teaches Clarke a valuable lesson on demon anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood drinking (not a common thing in this story its just for this one scene.)
> 
> Also demon tails are super sensative as you’ll learn but I don’t think this counts as like sex. Idk. You tell me.

Suddenly, the glass window behind them shatters and Clarke feels pain race through her. The hilt of an eight inch long dagger sticks out of her chest. She falls down on her back, bleeding and in shock, gasping for air. Lexa kneels down next to her as others work fend of this threat. She leans over the blonde and all Clarke can see are her eyes.

“Clarke, do you trust me?” Lexa asks, quickly. Clarke nods, watching her with wide eyes. Lexa smiles and leans over her further, pressing a kiss to her lips. The shock of it all dulls the pain of the dagger being pulled from her chest.

“I’ll get the medics!” Clarke hears Octavia say from a distance.

“There isn’t time!” Lexa replies, tossing the dagger aside and moving to lay on top of Clarke, her body mirroring the position of the blondes.

“Lex...” Clarke mumbles dizzily.

“Shusha Clarke... For this to work, you need to go to sleep. Please?” Lexa pleads, silencing her. Already dizzy from blood loss, Clarke passes out seconds later.

#

Clarke wakes up on her couch. Looking around she sees nothing in her office has changed or even moved out of place. The window is unsheltered and theres the warm pressure of a body against her chest and belly. Looking down, she smiles as she see’s that Lexa is curled up against her, asleep.

“Clarke! You’re awake!” Octavia exclaims softly, relieved seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

“I... Yeah... What happened?” Clarke wonders.

“Lexa healed you and scared them away. It was awesome!” Octavia explains.

“She said she’d explain it once you were awake.” Raven adds, appearing from the shadows with her arms crossed over her chest. Lexa yawns and opens her eyes. Sitting up she stretches.

“Clarke. Good. You’re awake.” Lexa greets contently.

“You were going to explain?” Raven reminds.

“Oh yeah.” Lea nods and three sets of eyes fall on her.

“Biologically, Bellamy and I aren’t related as I’m sure you all are well aware of. Our powers are odd. The Men of the Mountain messed up. They should’ve kept him and Octavia together, she was supposed to be the medium in his ritual. Instead I was and because of that the queen power ended up in my body instead of his. For reasons unknown and at this point I don’t really care, the queen power chose this body which is becoming problematic. The whole point of the rituals were to combine the king and queen powers into one being, one form. The problem is gender. Clarke and I both lack the parts.” Lexa sighs, bored.

“The powers are lovers. Soulmates. Bound to find each other one way or another. Separate from our own emotions thankfully but still. Bellamy’s a fool. He doesn’t understand that he’s not supposed to kill Clarke. He’s supposed to take your king. The combination power of a king and a queen takes on many forms, the one you witnessed last night included. In a combat situation if we make physical contact with one an other theres nothing in the world that can separate us.” Lexa explains.

“Lovers...” Octavia repeats. Lexa nods.

“This isn’t the first time this has been attempted. The previous combination attempts have all been failures. The king and queen will always be pulled toward each other because each is half of a whole. We’re designed to always find each other, Clarke.” Lexa says softly, watching Clarke’s reaction.

“I want to sleep more. Octavia, go out on a patrol detail and see if Kane took care of those Reapers. Raven, go see where we are on everything. I want to sleep for a few hours, if anyone disturbs me, I’ll kill them where they stand.” Clarke orders finally. The pair nod and hurry away, neither wanting to deal with an angry Clarke. Lexa watches them leave, amused. The blonde must be even more powerful than she’s hoped. Clarke sighs and rests her head in her hands to process everything.

“We can get stronger you know...” Lexa whispers in her ear.

“How?” Clarke wonders, lifting her head to look at her.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa asks softly.

“Y-yeah but...” Clarke starts, confused. Lexa smiles and silences her with a searing kiss, unbuttoning her shirt as she did.

“L-Lex...” Clarke whispers in shock as the kiss breaks. Her eyes are darkened with want and Lexa grins harder. The queen sits up, straddling Clarke’s hips and she sheds her own shirt, stripping out of her bra and unclipping Clarkes to free her ample breasts. She swiftly undoes the button and zipper of Clarke’s jeans one handed before laying back down on top of Clarke. With no easy place to put hr hands, Clarke rests them above her head, palms up. She watches Lexa with hungry eyes.

“Do you like what you see Clarke?” Lexa purrs. Clarke feels her hot breath against the shell of her ear and shivers.

“It gets better.” Lexa smiles sitting up again, the black arrow tipped tail tattoo that snakes around her hips comes to life and velvety soft wings emerge from her spine. A thin golden crown appears on the top of her head and a smile flashing pointed fangs completes the look.

“This is my active queen form.” She says simply, watching Clarke. Clarke was silent, the words escaping her but the one thing she did know was that Lexa looks magnificent. Her eyes conveyed the words her mouth could not and Lexa smiles again.

“Your king seems to prefer a wingless crown-less queen. How humble.” Lexa shrugs, making the two things disappear.

“H-how do you know?” Clarke asks, curiously.

“The kings eyes are special. Normally they reflect what they see. In the presence of their queen, they reflect what they desire. My reflection was without wings or a crown.” Lexa explains.

“You... You don’t know much about being a demon, do you? Much less a demon king?” Lexa realizes, looking down at Clarke. Clarke shakes her head slightly, becoming uncomfortable.

“Its okay. I’ll teach you. Relax.” Lexa promises, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s neck winning a soft moan. Without warning she bites down drawing blood and Clarke winces at the pain but it does nothing to dull the want in blue eyes. When Lexa lets go, her lips are painted a dark crimson before she licks them clean.

“You taste amazing.” She purrs.

“I’m not sure if I should say thanks or not.” Clarke admits with a slight smile. Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke’s lips before moving down to focus on her chest. She hums in delight at the gasp that escapes Clarke as her lips brush a soft pink nipple. Lexa is careful to make sure her fangs don’t graze the soft skin there before moving back up for another kiss. Clarke felt butterflies do back flips in her belly as her eyes fell on Lexa’s neck and the urge to bite flares up in her chest. Its almost unbearable and Lexa seems to know.

“Don’t be afraid of yourself Clarke.” She soothes, watching the kings eyes closely. The indecision she see’s there fades as Clarke falls and breaks, pulling Lexa closer for a searing kiss before moving down to bite hard. Clarke feels fangs grow in her mouth and puncture the soft skin of Lexa’s neck, the tang of blood hitting her tongue. Lexa gasps but it quickly becomes a small moan as Clarkes fangs burrow slightly deeper.

“Cl-Clarke... G-Good... Drink... Y-You need to...” Lexa encourages shakily. Turning her head slightly, she nuzzles against the side of Clarke’s neck and bites down, drawing blood as well. Her tail whips back and forth behind her. There’s a slight pop as Clarke’s normally dormant tail free’s itself from her flesh and a slight weight as a heavy crown settles itself among blond locks. Lexa and Clarke release each other at the same time and Lexa sits back up again. The last change comes as the spade of Clarke’s tail erupts into three points instead of one.

“There.” Lexa nods, satisfied.

“Stand up so I can take a better look at you Clarke.” Lexa purrs, getting off of the couch. Clarke looks at her confused, but nods and does as she’s asked. She makes the crown disappear once Lexa’s finished examining her new form. A pleasant shiver runs up Clarke’s spine as Lexa sneaks up behind her and grabs her tail, running her hand up and down its rope-like length. When she gets to the end, she traces the outline of the soft spade shaped leaf with the tip of her finger, chuckling as it brings Clarke to her knees.

‘ _What is this..?_ ’ Clarke wonders to herself. No one has ever dared to touch her tail before.

“Your tail is one of the most sensitive places on a demons body, the leaf even more so. Technically you could consider your tail a sex organ but it definitely shouldn’t be used to sleep with someone else and it doesn’t make a mess. The nerve endings in a demons tail are similar in connections and the way the brain reacts to stimuli to the human member or clit.” Lexa begins to explain, as if reading Clarke’s mind.

“Its’s smart of you to keep it concealed the way you do. If you let your enemy get ahold of your tail you are going to be at their mercy.” Lexa continues, running the tip of her finger down the slight grove in the spades center until the end of the point. A whimper escapes Clarke at the motion.

“You really are sensitive Clarke... Have you never been touched before?” Lexa wonders, watching her.

“N-No..” Clarke mumbles, blushing.

“I am not your enemy. Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to do something. I’ll listen ok?” Lexa promises firmly. She waits for a nod and briefly searches blue eyes for something. Seeming to have found it, she smirks and runs her warm tongue up the length of the spade. Clarke falls onto all fours with shivers racing through her from her tail as Lexa continues. Clarke’s heart races and her blood pounds in her ears, her tail pulsing to the beat of her heart. Lexa doesn’t let up and continues, caressing the soft leaf of Clarke’s tail with her fingers, pressing feather light kisses to it every so often.

“Lexa... I can’t... Stop... Too much..!” Clarke whimpers, falling onto her side as white fills her vision and ecstasy courses through her veins. Lexa releases her tail and sits next to her, carding her fingers through blond curls as Clarke rode it out. Small gasps and moans fall from Clarke’s lips at every unconscious movement of her tail, each causing another wave of pleasure until finally it stops and Clarke is left feeling warm and spent on the floor.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asks softly, almost concerned. Worry shines in her green eyes as she watches Clarke.

“I’m good... Just tired...” Clarke murmurs in reply, purring as Lexa’s hand moves from her hair to the side of her neck keeping up its soft strokes.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. You’re pretty docile for a demon king, Clarke.” Lexa purrs contently.

“Lex...” Clarke says softly, looking up at her with tired eyes.

“Look at you Clarke... You’re all worn out... Go to sleep, okay?” Lexa suggests gently. Clarke nods, staying silent. The soft touch of Lexa’s fingers soothed her and easily sent her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and anyone else. Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it. I love hearing back from you guys, so questions, comments, opinions, suggestions? Feel free to comment, I try to always reply. Thanks again for reading, tell me what you think.  
> -Avid


	4. (She’s Always had Something to Teach Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Lexa don’t get a long. Bellamy shows his face. Becca is the mother of all demons. Clarke’s a stubborn shit as usual.

“...at did you do?!” A voice hisses angrily.

“I helped her sleep, she’s fine!” A different voice snaps back. Clarke hears the argument from a distance and slowly starts to open her eyes. She groans and sits up, stretching her arms up above her head. She winces at the slight pinching pain she feels in her shoulder and brings her arms back down.

“Clarke... You popped one of your stitches.

“Stitches?” Lexa asks confused. Clarke scrambles to remember why she had them as Octavia returns with a nurse.

“My shoulders... OH.” Clarke mutters as she remembers.

“What did you do to your shoulders Clarke?” Lexa asks concerned, holding her hand as the nurse fixes the torn stitch.

“The night I had you brought here. I don’t have wings like some of the others. Normally thats not a problem but I needed all of the fliers to protect you so I improvised.” Clarke begins, wincing as the nurse finishes up.

“Your wounds should be fully healed within the next day or two. Because this one was self inflicted, it takes twice as long to heal. Please try to be more careful of the stitches.” The nurse warns, leaving the room once she’s done.

“Self inflicted.” Raven repeats, looking at Clarke.

“Okay, okay, look. Did I do this to myself, yes. But I had a reason. I needed wings and Fox drew them.” Clarke growls.

“Clarke... You know what inking does to you.” Raven sighs.

“I’m still confused.” Lexa points out, looking from Clarke to Raven and back again.

“Clarkey has this thing where if she draws something on her skin in permanent marker she can will it to life. Its super cool but the flesh of whatever it is has to come from somewhere. Wings explains why her back and shoulders were so torn up when she got back. A pair of wings literally had to rips themselves a place from her skin and then to use them, I’m surprised she didn’t pass out from the pain mid flight.” Octavia explains easily.

“Clarke...” Lexa starts hesitantly.

“What were you and Ray arguing about?” Clarke asks, changing the subject.

“You have bite marks on your necks. Both of you.” Raven growls.

“I was telling Raven that it was to fully access your king and also to wear you out to help you sleep. I told you, she’s fine. Right Clarke?” Lexa growls back.

“Raven, I’m fine.” Clarke promises, standing up from the couch she’s been laying on. She takes a step and stumbles, her vision seeming to blur for a moment, before Lexa caught her and steadied her. When Clarke looks up again she’s across the room.

“How did you do that?” Octavia exclaims excitedly.

“Do what?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Its a superior demon power called blurr because of the speeds you can move at. You blurred across the room Clarke.” Lexa fills in, leading Clarke back to the couch.

“Clarke! What the hell happened to your tail!” Raven demands, alarmed. Clarke turns and looks, finding that its still got three points instead of one.

“I... Uh... I think its a king thing.” Clarke replies, sounding slightly unsure.

‘ _So it wasn’t a dream..._ ’ Clarke notes to herself. A knock at the door brings their attention back to the room. Raven answers it and listens to whoever is on the other side. She closes it again after a minute and returns to the others, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Clarke... Bellamy is here... He’s requesting an audience with you..?” Raven explains hesitantly. Clarke is silent for a minute, her mind buzzing, before finally finding the words.

“Alright... I’ll see him.” She decides, fixing her shirt as she walks to the door. Lexa, Raven, and Octavia all follow behind her as Clarke took her seat in her chair, unafraid. Raven and Octavia took their places on either side of Clarke and Lexa sat confidently on the left arm of Clarke’s chair.

“What do you want?” Clarke asks, looking down at Bellamy. His eyes follow her tail with interest before he speaks.

“So the king has indeed awakened. I want you, Clarke.” He says, advancing. Before her guards can move, there is a bright flash of flames

“Bellamy! You are not to kill this girl. That is not your purpose!” A female voice booms. To everyones shock, it comes from Clarke’s body. Clarke watches as her body moves and creates a portal beneath Bellamy and his patrol, making them disappear. She see’s the portal close and then everything falls dark.

#

“Clarke! Clarke! Hey! Focus! Listen to me. Look at me. Come on!” Lexa begs urgently as Clarke starts to come to.

“What? What happened?” Clarke asks dizzily.

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” Octavia sighs, relived and helps pull Clarke to her feet.

“Becca, that was a very dangerous thing to do! Displacing Clarke’s soul like that!” Lexa angrily scolds a tall woman who stands near by.

“Are you alright?” The woman asks apologetically, turning to Clarke.

“Just a bit dizzy. I’m okay.” Clarke nods.

“Good. Lexa might’ve killed me if you weren’t. I’m sorry about that.” The woman apologizes again, relieved.

“Who are you? And where’s Bellamy?” Clarke asks, curiously.

“I am Becca. Unfortunately I am the mother of the rituals and experiments done on you all and I’m very sorry for that. That wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. Bellamy is back at his base.” Becca explains and Clarke can see the sorrow in her eyes as she talks about the rituals.

“You should rest Clarke...” Octavia suggests, gently.

“I’m okay, O. I’ll rest when I’m tired. Dizzy I can deal with.” Clarke shakes her head.

“You’re stronger than your predecessors, Clarke.” Becca notes with a smile.

“My predecessors?” Clarke repeats, looking over at Becca.

“Yes. Those who came before you. This experiment has been attempted many times before. Every time can be considered both a success and a failure. Each time a superior being, a god in a way, was created. But each time, said being perished, not long after its birth. If we fail this time, everyone will die.” Becca explains.

“Why?” Clarke wonders, worried.

“This world is out of balance. The supreme being, the god, is the only one who can right the balance, if we fail, everything will stop and burn.” Lexa answers quietly. Clarke is silent, processing what she’s just heard.

“Clarke? You’re really pale... Are you alright?” Octavia asks softly.

“You should eat something. Food always helps.” Raven decides, disappearing from the room.

“I have to go, there are many things left to do. If you need me, Lexa will know how to find me.” Becca announces, departing in a flash of fire. Clarke retreats back into her office with Lexa and Octavia in tow. She sits on the couch and tilts her head back, closing her eyes.

‘ _A quick nap won’t hurt..._ ’ Clarke decides, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks as always for reading. I love hearing the comments you guys left me and I hope I answered all your questions for now. If you have anymore or any suggestions or anything at all, feel free to comment. Thank you again for reading!  
> \- Avid


	5. (Shes Always Known Me Best)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a new nightmare that makes her paranoid.  
> Lexa tries to talk to her about it.  
> Things get... Dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so theres a sex scene, sorry not sorry. Just a warning. Im sorry.

‘ _A blurred scene plays before Clarke’s eyes. A cave that glows with a reddish light. Lexa is cradled in her arms but she’s weak and dying, green eyes starting to glass over._

_“No no no! How did this happen?” Clarke scrambles to remember, begging Lexa to hold on.’_

“NO!” Clarke shouts, jolting awake. Theres a blur of movement before she’s quickly enveloped in a warm embrace. Recovering from her initial shock, she recognizes it to be Lexa holding her and she clings to her, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Hey... What ever it is Clarke, its okay... Its over. It was just a dream.” Lexa comforts, letting Clarke calm down. She feels a nod at her words and traces meaningless patterns into Clarke’s back with her fingers until she feels the blonde start to pull away.

“You’re okay.” Lexa promises as Clarke pulls away further, running her hands up and down Clarke’s upper arms before breaking the contact completely. She watches as Clarke sets the steel in her eyes again and does the same herself.

“Clarke, come eat something.” Raven says firmly, putting a neat plate of sandwiches down on the table within Clarke’s reach. Slowly Clarke eats one of the triangular sandwiches, then another and another, her mind buzzing as the remnants of the dream still haunted her.

‘ _Something bad happened... Lexa was dying... She died and I couldn’t help her... I can’t... I can’t let anything happen to her... I’ll protect her.’_ Clarke swears to herself.

                   #

For the next week or so, Clarke was jumpy and on edge to those who really knew her and it only got worse whenever Lexa strayed from her line of sight. To those under her and the human crime bosses she simply seemed alert and ready for anything and they pay it no mind in their many meetings.  
Its after one of these meetings that Lexa finally confronts her. She, Raven, and Octavia have all noticed the change in Clarke and they’ve shared their worries with one another. Raven and Octavia had both tried talking to Clarke about it but she brushed them off, making one excuse or another and hurrying away. Lexa promised the two she’d get to the bottom of it, glad that Raven seemed to finally be warming up to her.

“Clarke... You don’t look well... You haven’t slept more than ten minutes in a week... Come rest... Talk to me.” Lexa purrs, watching Clarke pace in front of the window of her office.

“I’m fine. If I sleep I won’t be able to protect you... I’m fine.” Clarke shakes her head, stopping to dizzily press a hand to the window to steady herself.

“Is that what this is about? Protecting me? From what Clarke? You need to rest my love.” Lexa asks, confused. Clarke growls and shakes her head again, resuming her pacing.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin! Come here right this instant, and rest before you pass out! How will it look if you pass out in the middle of a meeting?” Lexa orders firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument. Clarke swear her body moves on its own and she finds herself on her pullout couch before she even realises what’s happened. Lexa easily lays down next to her and pulls the tired girl into her arms, positioning Clarke’s head against her chest. Clarke hummed in both contentment and slight protest as Lexa’s strong heart beat beneath her ear starts to lull her to sleep. Lexa couldn’t fight back a smirk as she finally notices the shocked looks from both Raven and Octavia as they stood in the office doorway.

“What?” Lexa asks.

“Y-You... I’ve never seen Clarke let anyone order her around like that before... She’s never been one to take orders.” Raven huffs in reply, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m her queen and her oldest friend. She’s used to listening to me. Especially when she knows I’m right. Right Clarke?” Lexa shrugs.

“Hmm?” Clarke hums, sleepy blue eyes look up at her adorably confused.

“Exactly. Go to sleep.” Lexa smiles, kissing her forehead. Clarke wiggles out of Lexa’s arms and rolls onto her belly with her head in Lexa’s lap. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s hips and lets herself slip into sleep.

                   #

‘ _The dream begins again and Clarke is back in the cave. Lexa is dying right in front of her and theres nothing she can do. Then the dream changes and its the children. They cry at her and ask for their parents, wailing and running until they’re all dead at her feet. The last one grabs her ankle and asks her the question that shakes her to the core.  
‘Why..?’ He coughs before his grip falls limp and he’s gone like the others. It changes again and Lexa’s dying in her arms again, black blood seeping from a wound in her chest. Clarke scrambles to remember any medical knowledge she’d learned from her time with Abby but it won’t come and Lexa dies.’_

Clarke wakes up to her own ragged pants as tears pour down her cheeks. She hugs Lexa tighter and sobs into her lap until she feels hallow. Clarke feels Lexa’s fingers carding through her hair as the crying stops, letting the older girl pull her until she was wrapped in Lexa’s arms, face to face with her.

“Lexa...” Clarke starts, but Lexa cuts her off with a kiss, her heart breaking at the dullness in Clarke’s normally vibrant blue eyes.

“Shh Clarke...” Lexa rumbles gently and Clarke falls silent, breaking into soft whimpers as Lexa kisses down her neck. Clarke gasps as Lexa bites down with those long beautiful fangs, this time taking care not to break the skin, her warm breath tickling Clarkes neck. She unbuttons Clarke’s shirt in one fluid move, before releasing the bite and moving down to pay attention to Clarke’s chest.

“L-Lexa...” Clarke stammers, surprised but not at all unwilling.

“Tell me to stop.” Lexa challenges, looking up at Clarke with hungry green eyes. She smirks at Clarke’s silence and her tail snaps back and forth behind her

“What is it Clarke? One kiss and you go so docile... What do you want me to do, Clarke? Tell me anything...” Lexa purrs, confidence and sexuality seeming to seep from her very pores. She kisses Clarke again, this one deeper than the last as she slides her hand down Clarke’s stomach and past the hem of her jeans.

“Lexa... N-not yet...” Clarke hesitates and Lexa quickly pulls her hand back, understanding. She smirks and pulls Clarke off the couch and onto the floor, pinning the blond beneath her.

“You’re mine now...” Lexa whispers against her ear as she grabs Clarke’s tail. Clarke couldn’t help but tremble as Lexa gave full attention to the spade with her tongue. Clarke manages to buck Lexa off of her, rolling onto her belly and trying to crawl away. Lexa easily tackles her, pinning Clarke again, not letting go of her tail.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” Lexa scolds, running the flat of her tongue up the center of the triple point spade. Clarke moans and feels her body go weak with pleasure, staying down on her belly.

“You know... Theres something I forgot to tell you, Clarke...” Lexa began thoughtfully, pausing her oral assault on the leaf of Clarke’s tail.

“The most sensitive parts of your tail are the points, and the underside.” She continues, stimulating both with her lips and tongue as soon as she was done speaking. Clarke trembles and moans more as Lexa’s fingers run up either side of the spades underside while her tongue teases at the tips.

“Mmm... You’re shaking... This must feel great, hmm? Want to know what feels even better, Clarke?” Lexa asks, her voice smooth like silk as she gently pulls Clarke’s hips up onto her knees, keeping Clarke’s shoulders pinned down.

“W-What..?” Clarke asks in return, almost afraid.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Lexa warns, waiting for Clarke to nod before draping herself over Clarke’s back, still playing with the spade of her tail with one hand. Lexa presses kisses to Clarke’s neck and down her spine as she gently grabs at Clarke’s breasts, one then the other taking the time to roll Clarke’s nipples between her thumb and index fingers. She purrs at Clarke’s moans beneath her, moving her hand down past the hem of Clarke’s pants again, nearly growling her delight as her fingers found the growing patch of wetness on Clarke’s panties. She rubs Clarke’s center through the thin fabric, moving up to kiss at Clarke’s neck again.

“Tell me to stop.” Lexa whispers again as she moves the fabric aside and runs her fingers through Clarke’s warm wet folds. Clarke shakes her head and moans, bucking slightly at the soft touch. Lexa kisses her neck again, teasing her entrance with a two fingers as she plays with Clarke’s tail.

“Please...” Clarke gasps, her hips pushing back against Lexa’s fingers. Lexa hums her approval and slowly sinks two fingers into Clarke’s center keeping them still for a moment to let Clarke adjust before starting to thrust at a punishing pace. Clarke gasps and moans as each thrust feels deeper than the last, the combination of Lexa’s fingers and the stimulation of her tail starting to build, coiling in her belly like a tightening spring.

“You like that hmm?” Lexa gloats in her ear from behind, adjusting her hand so that her fingers hit that spot on Clarke’s front wall just right every time. Clarke can only whimper and squirm beneath her and Lexa can feel her getting close by the fluttering she feels around her fingers. She pulls her hand away altogether winning a confused and frustrated groan of protest from Clarke.

“Shusha. If you’re good, I’ll give you what you want. Stay still.” Lexa promises, pulling leather cuffs and a thin black leather collar out from nowhere. She quickly secures the leather cuffs to Clarke’s wrists and loops the collar around her neck, fastening it with a click.

“See? What wasn’t so bad was it?” Lexa soothes, taking ahold of Clarke’s tail again. She easily slips her fingers back into Clarke’s center and regains her pace, relishing in the moans and whimper she gets with each thrust.

“You’re mine now Clarke...” Lexa purrs in her ear, feeling Clarke start to get close again. She slows her pace, getting a growl of protest from the blonde.

“I want to hear you say it and I’ll give you what you need.” Lexa whispers, nipping at Clarke’s ear for the growl.

“I-I’m yours...” Clarke gasps, and Lexa picks up her pace again, not stopping as Clarke becomes a writhing, whimpering mess beneath her. She slows down to help ease Clarke through her peak but picks up again to push her into a second before stopping completely as Clarke begs her for a minute to breathe. Clarke collapses onto her belly completely, the blood pulsing in her tail causing small waves of ecstasy to ripple through her with every accidental movement. Lexa releases her tail and moves off of her, sitting beside her and rubbing her back soothingly as she rides out the last dregs of her peak.

“You’re so tame Clarke... Your king likes to be dominated hm? Or is it just you? Doesn’t matter now... You’re mine.” Lexa smirks, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you guys are enjoying this one. I think its turning out well. Thanks as always for reading and I love hearing from you guys so don’t be shy. If you have any questions or suggestions or even just comments I love to hear back from you all. Thanks again for taking the time to read this.  
> \- Avid


	6. (I’ve Always Been Hers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dirty. Clarke gets to top for once. Theres more plot comming soon I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah so theres more dirty. Clarke gets to top Lexa and theres mutual dubious consent between the two even if it doesnt seem like Lexa does. Shes just never been a bottom.

When Clarke wakes up, she doesn’t remember falling asleep. She was back on her couch with something cold across her forehead, a cool air against her chest and belly cause a shiver and goosebumps to rise on the exposed skin.

“Clarke. You’re awake.” Octavia greets softly, giving her a smile.

“Wh-Wheres Lexa?” Clarke wonders sleepily.

“She went to go get more ice. You were running a fever. You still kind of are.” Raven replies, reaching slowly to put the back of her hand to Clarke’s cheek.

“Ice...” Clarke repeats, realizing the source of the cold on her forehead. Sitting up she moves the half melted bag of ice from her head to the table next to the couch. Getting her feet beneath her she slowly walks to the mirror across the room. She staggers backwards in shock at her reflection. The collar is still there.

‘ _Wasn’t it a dream...?_ ’ Clarke wonders confused.

“Whats wrong Clarke?” Octavia asks, concerned.

“I... Do I have anything on or around my neck..?” Clarke stammers. Octavia looks at her confused and shakes her head.

“Raven?” Clarke asks, turning to face her.

“She’s right. You don’t.” Raven says, agreeing with Octavia.

_‘But... Its still there... I can see it... And feel it... They... Don’t..?_ ’ Clarke wonders, turning back to the mirror and fingering the soft leather. The door to the office opens and closes.

“You’re awake.” Lexa smiles, sounding relieved. She puts the bucket of ice down on the table and comes over to where Clarke stands by the mirror. Coming up behind Clarke, she wraps her arms around the blondes hips and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You had us scared, Clarke... You were running a high fever... I half thought you weren’t going to wake up again...” She whispers softly.

“Lexa...” Clarke mumbles softly.

“But you’re okay... I’m so glad...” Lexa sighs, hugging her.

_‘I guess maybe it was just a dream...’_ Clarke decides, still unsure.

#

Everything falls back into its normal pattern for the next few days. Clarke has meetings as usual with the various crime bosses of the city. Despite her efforts to relax, Clarke finds herself on edge. Her final meeting of the day ends at nine long after the sun had set. Clarke returns to her office to find Lexa waiting by the window as per their new usual.

“Clarke... Whats wrong?” Lexa asks, moving to her side and pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulls back and watches Clarke with worried green eyes as Clarke finds the words.

“I don’t know... Just raw nerves I guess...” Clarke sighs.

“I know how to fix that for you Clarke~” Lexa almost sings, moving closer again.

“How?” Clarke asks, but she thinks she has an idea of what Lexa means. She gulps at the smile Lexa gives her, the air almost leaving her lungs as her back is quickly pressed hard against a wall. A searing kiss is pressed to her lips and it consumes her like fire, only burning brighter as a hand grabs the collar on her neck to deepen the kiss. Clarke tries to whine in protest as her hands are grabbed and held still above her head, quickly getting locked together by the leather cuffs Lexa pulls out of nowhere. Any protests die in Clarke’s throat as Lexa’s now free hand flies up her shirt, grabbing one of her breasts gently but firmly.

Its Lexa that breaks the kiss and rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, releasing the blondes collar.

“Better?” She asks smugly. Clarke feels a blush burn in her cheeks and nods, not trusting her voice.

“If only your enemies knew all they needed to do to subdue you is pin you to a wall and dominate the hell out of you.” Lexa chuckles, moving away.

“L-Lexa!” Clarke growls in protest, her voice still shaky from the rush she’d just been given.

“Clarke! Tomorrow’s going to be busy, you should sleep and rest while you can.” Lexa suggests on a more serious note, moving close enough to grab Clarkes hands and free them before leading the blonde to the couch across the room.  
Falling asleep with Lexa safely in her arms was something Clarke knew she’ll never tire of. Her last thought before sleep took her was that she doesn’t know which side of Lexa she likes better.  
The innocent, caring side.  
Or  
The side she’s secretly come to call the Commander, the dominating intimate side that’s only for her.

#

Clarke is startled awake by a loud noise that slowly begins to sound like an argument. Opening her eyes, Clarke finds herself floating up in a far corner of the office ceiling. Looking down she sees Lexa, Octavia, Raven, and Becca. The four have fallen quiet and stare up at where Clarke felt like she was having a panic attack. Lexa sees all she needs to in fearful blue eyes and moves.

“Leave. The three of you. Leave so I can calm Clarke down.” Lexa orders in a soft growl. Octavia and Becca nod and move toward the door and Raven gives Lexa a suspicious look but follows the other two out of the office.

“Clarke... Come here... It’s okay...” Lexa soothes, gently coaxing Clarke back down to the floor.

“Hey... There you are... That’s a good girl.” Lexa purrs, holding Clarke close and stroking her cheek with two fingers. Clarke starts to relax again at the touch but that becomes a challenge as a sudden hunger seems to awaken in the depths of her belly. Its flares out and Clarke turns her head to catch Lexa’s fingers between her jaws, holding the digits very gently. She looks at Lexa with hooded blue eyes as she starts to nip and suck on the digits in her mouth. Lexa raises her eyebrows and smirks, surprised and amused at this sudden change and demeanor. The surprise is short lived as Clarke suddenly sweeps Lexa’s feet from beneath her and guides them to the ground, pinning Lexa under her.  
The surprise is gone and those gorgeous green/silver eyes sparkle with curiosity and playfulness. Clarke gulps as she sees the Commander start to emerge from Lexa as she leans down to press a kiss to her lips. Lexa bucks her hips and rolls them, Clarke growling her displeasure at the movement and they roll a few more times as the two fight for dominance. Clarke bites Lexa’s lip with a growl, in warning as Clarke ends up on top again.   
Much to Clarke’s surprise, the Commander retreats and Lexa submits and lifts her chin, exposing her neck to Clarke. The blonde quickly moves to bite down of Lexa’s pulse hard, soothing the bite with her tongue. The previous growl becomes a content and rumbling purr of satisfaction as a dark mark blooms over the teeth marks. Lexa moans quietly, closing her eyes in pleasure as Clarke kisses the mark before pulling away to look down at her again. Clarke sits back so she’s straddling Lexa and admires her handy work as she decides on her next move.

“Roll.” Clarke orders. Lexa raises an eyebrow again, still surprised.

“Roll. Over. NOW.” Clarke repeats in a snarl, leaving no room for argument and moves up just enough to let Lexa do it. Lexa submits again and rolls onto her belly under Clarke. Before she can react, Clarke quickly grabs Lexa’s tail and starts teasing the soft triple point arrow with her fingers. Lexa gasps and moans, squirming and trying to pull her tail out of Clarke’s hands.

“Ah ah ah.” Clarke scolds, paying more attention to the leaf of Lexa’s tail and running her fingers down the indentation through the middle. She keeps Lexa pinned down firmly beneath her, running her tongue up the arrow and traces its points with the warm wet appendage. Clarke purrs as sweet outbursts of pleasure start to slip from Lexa’s lips and she reaches back to dig her long fingers into on of Clarkes calves. Clarke tenses for an instant before she understands that its not fighting back anymore, its just contact driven by the need to be just that much close to Clarke.

Clarke can feel the leaf start to beat with a pulse of its own and she continues her efforts until Lexa finally cries out and squirms hard underneath her, a familiar ecstasy coursing through her and intensifying with every pulse of her tail.

Clarke lets her ride it out, leaning over her to rub soft patterns on Lexa’s shoulders and press butterfly kisses to every notch of Lex’a spine that Clarke can reach.

“Clar... Arke...” Lexa pants, trying to speak. Clarke can’t hold back her smirk nor the tide of satisfaction as she watches the last vestiges of Lexa’s peak fade out.

“Don’t... Think its over... So fast.” Lexa continues, looking back at Clarke and the blonde knows thats definitely the Commander speaking. In a blink Lexa had her pinned on her belly with the leaf of Clarke’s tail resting captive in her palm.

“Fuck...” Clarke groans, realizing just how defenseless she is. Lexa smiles triumphantly as she instantly starts rubbing fast, tight circles at the center of the spade with her thumb. She reaches with her other hand to grab Clarke’s collar and remind the blonde of its existence.   
Clarke starts to cover her mouth as noises start to slip from her under Lexa’s touch. The brutal pace of Lexa’s finger quickly send Clarke over the edge and everything whites out for a few seconds as bliss wracks her body. Clarke lays limp and spent and completely at Lexa’s mercy, still panting to catch her breath. As the room starts to reform around her snd her breathing calms, Lexa leans forward to kiss her, before sliding off of Clarke and slumping down contently on the floor next to her. Clarke pulls Lexa close to her as everything fades to black.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks as always for reading! Heres the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for the comments I do super love hearing from you all. Thanks again for reading.  
> -Avid


	7. (As Long as We Stayed Together We Were Safe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird.

As Clarke starts to come too again, she hears the soft rhythmic beeping of machinery and a gentle warmth against her chest that she instinctively wraps her arms around. An almost sickly sterile smell makes an assault on her nose as she becomes more awake and she wrinkles her nose.   
Opening her eyes, Clarke’s vision is filled with chestnut brown curls and slowly opening green eyes. She relaxes almost instantly as she recognizes the warmth in her hold to be Lexa and pulls her closer, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck.   
Looking around she quickly notices hospital equipment and the sterile white environment of a hospital room. Both Lexa and Clarke sit up and take a minute to process their surroundings, scrambling to remember what happened and drawing a blank.

“What the hell...?” Clarke wonders, confused.

“They’re awake!” An unfamiliar voice exclaims, triggering a group of eight people to hurry over to the hospital bed the pair share. Clarke only recognizes one of the eight and thats enough to make her cower and pull Lexa protectively behind her as much as possible. Clarke only glares as Bellamy and the seven strangers draw closer.

“W-Where are Raven and Octavia?” Clarke demands cautiously, eyeing the group hostilely. One of the strangers leaves the room and quickly returns with Raven and Octavia in tow. Clarke visibly relaxes at the sight of the two familiar faces. Octavia quickly seems to understand part of Clarke’s distress and pushes the group back while Raven comes to sit next to the bed.

“Easy Clarke... Easy. It’s alright.” Raven soothes softly, noting the tenseness of Clarke’s body.

“Raven? Whats going on?” Lexa asks, sounding just as confused as Clarke feels.

“You two have been in a coma for just past three months now. I don’t know what might’ve been going on in that time, but this is reality, welcome back. You both seem to remember O and me which is hopefully a good thing but we’ll see what the doc says. You two seem super close for two people that only met the day you went into the comas...” Raven begins. Getting not response besides even more perplexed looks from the pair Raven continues.

“You two only met because Lexa is O and Bell’s cousin. They asked you to pick her up to go to his football game after school? Don’t you remember?” Raven asks.

“Cousin..? School...? I remember Bellamy... We both do...” Clarke shakes her head and looks at Lexa who does the same.

“How could you not remember him? He’s captain of the football team and the quarterback. It was the last game of the school year before summer break. Try to remember. You’re the queen bee, those three girls over there are part of your entourage at school, Harper, Fox, and Monroe.” Raven continues and Clarke looks over at the group and spots another familiar face.

“A-Abby...? No...” Clarke stammers in shock.

“You remember your mom too? Thats awesome Clarke! Your dad and adopted older brother Wells... They... We lost them in a shoot out two months ago... They were brave cops... Abby wanted to wait for you to wake up again to hold their funerals... But the docs weren’t sure if or when you’d wake back up... You too Lexa... Lexa, you’re a little bit of a social outcast at school. You like to read and you’re quiet but super smart. Thats how we became friends. I’d been meaning to introduce you to Clarke...” Raven sighs running her hand through her hair.

“That man there is Bell and O’s dad, your uncle, Lexa. The woman next to him is your mom. Your dad, their mom, and your younger brother Aden all passed away in a horrible car crash a year and a half ago... I-I think thats everything relevant for now...” Raven finishes, watching the two as they process the information.

“Hows everything going over here? Good? Great! They’re all getting super antsy over there I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off.” Octavia warns, coming to join them.

“Alright. I think these two should be okay. Bring them back over just... Slowly I guess. Clarke, play nice. I saw the look you were giving Bellamy. He’s your boyfriend, not your enemy.” Raven warns, nodding to Octavia. The group of eight slowly re-approaches them.

“Hey honey... How are you feeling?” Abby asks softly, reaching out to cup Clarke’s cheeks. Still uncomfortable with the entire situation, Clarke shrinks away from her hands.

“I’m fine.” Clarke replies shortly. Confused by her hesitance, Abby brings her hands back to fold them on her lap.

“We were so worried about both of you...” Lexa’s mother sighs and her uncle nods his agreement.

“I’m just glad to see that my two favorite girls are okay.” Bellamy says with a smile.

“I’m not one of ‘your favorite girls’?” Octavia teases, pretending to be hurt.

“Of course you are, but you haven’t been in a coma for three months so you’re disqualified.” Bellamy teases right back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We thought you were never gonna wake up, Griffin.” Harper admits.

“Yeah. The weirdest thing was going on with you two at first.” Monroe adds, glancing at Lexa, unsure.

“What happened?” Clarke asks, intrigued. The three girls all looked at each other for a minute.

“Well... When you two first got picked up, they almost lost you both like twice on the ride here. Then, once you two did get here it got weird.” Fox starts hesitantly.

“Weird?” Clarke repeats, urging her to continue.

“Super weird. Every time the doctors separated you two from having physical contact with one another, your hearts would stop until they put you back together. Even if they brought you back, which they did, you’d both have really bad seizures until they put you back together. Nothing worked so they just put you next to each other in separate beds and linked your hands together. One day one of you somehow ended up in the others bed and there you two have been until now. They couldn’t make heads or tails of it.” Fox continues. Clarke looks over at Lexa who’s chatting happily with Raven and Octavia. Despite her calm facade, the blond could tell that Lexa was just as unsettled by everything as Clarke was.  
Soon enough, visiting hours end and everyone left the pair alone. They are swarmed by doctors and nurses who draw blood and run tests before they’re finally left in peace for the night. Clarke relaxes as best she can and pulls Lexa close. She purrs happily and snuggles into Clarke’s chest, tucking hr head under the blonds chin and wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist.   
Lexa manages to nod off and is shaken awake by an angry growl that rumbles in Clarke’s throat under her ear. Clarke glares daggers at the orderly that dares to even suggest that they move into separate beds until he submits and flees from her sight.

“I won’t let anyone take you from me... You’re mine.” Clarke growls protectively.

“Mhmm. You’re mine and I’m all yours, Clarke....”Lexa agrees, tightening her hold on Clarke’s hips and rubbing soothing patterns into the soft skin of Clarke’s lower back. She presses light kisses to the column of Clarke’s throat until the still rumbling growls stop, and purrs soft comforts until the tenseness drains from Clarke’s form and her anger is quelled. It takes some time but Lexa finally manages to coax Clarke into sleeping.

#

After almost a week and many visits later, the two are discharged and cleared to go back to school with the others when it started again.  
Thankfully for them that was only two days after their discharges. Those two days feel like an eternity for Clarke and she counts down the hours until she can see Lexa and hold her close again. She doesn’t like not being able to protect her and can’t sleep well alone.  
When school starts that Monday, Clarke seeks out Lexa and hugs her tightly at the very first opportunity. This is easier said than done as many of Clarke’s ‘friends’ kept badgering her with endless questions about her stay in the hospital. Clarke and Lexa compare their new sceduals and are glad to find that they share more than half of their classes.   
During their lunch period, they narrowly slip away from Bellamy and the rest of them. They are able to talk, just the two of them, finding a quiet spot under a tree on a different side of the building and sitting down.

“Clarke... You look exhausted...” Lexa murmurs, eyes filled with concern as she gets close enough to see the dark bags under blue eyes.

“Couldn’t... I couldn’t sleep without you next to me...” Clarke yawns and Lexa cups her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Clarke leans into the touch and brings their foreheads together.   
Lexa pulls away and retrieves a large red and white plaid picnic blanket from her bag. She gently moves Clarke out of the way as she spreads it out under the tree, before sitting on it and resting her back against the tree’s trunk.

“Come here Clarke...” Lexa purrs, patting her thighs. Clarke crawls to her and curls up beside her, resting her head in Lexa’s lap. She sighs in contentment and closes her eyes as fingers card through blond locks.

“Sleep Clarke... Its safe. I’m here now.. I’ll wake you up when its time.” Lexa soothes, smiling to herself as Clarke relaxes more, becoming boneless against her in sleep.

#

Clarke doesn’t know how long she’s slept for until the final bell of the day wakes her from her much needed rest. She sits up and looks around blearily. Still tired blue eyes fall on Lexa, who smiles and tucks the book she’s been reading aside.

“Feeling better?” Lexa asks softly. Clarke finds herself nodding and yawns sleepily.

“You can lay down and rest some more if you want... I called Raven and told her we left for a little while because we got overwhelmed and she passed that onto your friends. Then I called Octavia a little while ago and told her that we were staying after school once we came back for clubs and stuff so thats where our moms think we are. We have time.” Lexa promises.

“You’re still smart and pretty.” Clarke mumbles, letting Lexa pull her close. This time, Clarke lays against Lexa’s chest, her head tucked under Lexa’s chin and her arms wrapped around Lexa’s belly.

“And you’re still cute when you’re tired.” Lexa chuckles, kissing the top of Clarkes head and putting her arms around her. She hums contently, pulling her book back out to resume reading.

#

Clarke starts to wake up to the sensation of being lifted from her position. She tries to squirm and groan in protest, only to be hushed gently by Octavia, who was carrying her.

“Shh Clarkey... Its just me. I’m sleeping over your house tonight.” Octavia murmurs in her ear. Clarke relaxes, nodding off again for a few minutes before finally opening her eyes and looking around for Lexa. Clarke see’s her walking next to Raven and squirms to be put back down. Octavia helps her get her feet back under her and watches in confusion and amusement as Clarke moves to Lexa’s other side and throws a possessive arm over the brunettes shoulders.

“I’m right here. I’m safe.” Lexa assures her, moving into Clarke’s side more, waiting for the blond to relax before resuming her conversation with Raven.

“Clarke, I’m sleeping over your house. My mom got called away on urgent business and your mom agreed to let me stay with you guys till she gets back. Something about not wanting me to be alone so soon.” Lexa told her.

“Wait... But I thought that O was...” Clarke starts, confused.

“She’s using your place as a cover so she can come spend the night with me since my parents are out of town too. Her dad isn’t too fond of me.” Raven clarifies.

“So... You two are...” Clarke hesitates as the pieces click together.

“Yeah... Super gay for each other.” Raven shrugs, pulling Octavia close to her.

“I saw you two during lunch. You’re just as gay as us... You should just tell Bell you’re gay for our cousin. He’ll be hurt but its probably for the best.” Octavia suggests and Clarke nods, having forgotten all about Bellamy.   
Raven and Octavia go their own way to Raven’s house as Clarke and Lexa arrive in front of the Griffins home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Heres a longer chapter, I hope to have another one up tomorrow at some point or well... Technically later today since I’m posting this at like 2 a.m. where I am. I hope it didn’t throw you too much, it gets better. Thanks as always for reading and thanks so much for the comments. I love love love hearing from my readers. Stay tuned.  
> -Avid


	8. (The Change in Her Saved My Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change and Clarke realises that not everything is as it seems.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE SCENE AND NON-CONSENT SCENE  
> This one gets real dark real quick so read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> IN THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE SOME DEPICTIONS OF RAPE AND NON_CONSENT AT THE HANDS OF BOTH BELLAMY AND LEXA.  
> AGAIN THERE ARE DIPICTIONS OF RAPE HENCE THE ARCHIVE TAG AND THIS TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE BECAREFUL AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

  
They greet Abby and hurry up the stairs to Clarkes room, closing the bedroom door behind them.  
Not even a minute after they set their backpacks down by the bedroom door, Lexa tackles Clarke onto the bed, straddling her hips and biting her lip.

“L-Lexa!” Clarke exclaims, surprised.

“Shh... Just let me have this Clarke...” Lexa purrs against Clarke’s lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. Clarke relaxes, looking up at her with curious blue eyes. She lets Lexa undo the buttons of her shirt before the beautiful brunette slips out of her own clothes until she has nothing on but silky silver panties.  
Clarke groans with want and runs an admiring eye up and down her lightly toned form. Lexa smirks, looking down at Clarke lovingly.

“Like a hot little deer in head lights.” Clarke hears her giggle and Clarke’s hands find their way to Lexa’s hips and settle there.

“Was it just a dream Lex...?” Clarke wonders softly, not sure how to feel. Lexa’s face softens and she lays down on top of the blond, tucking her head under Clarke’s chin.

“I don’t know... I really don’t... But what I do know is that I love you... And I feel like I’ve known you forever...” Lexa murmurs, looking up at her with gentle green eyes.

“I love you too... But what am I going to do about Bellamy..? I’m scared...” Clarke mumbles.

“The mighty King of Spades, scared?” Lexa teases with a smile. Clarke can’t help but laugh softly. They fall asleep not long later with only a few between them.

#

Clarke wakes up with her head on Lexa’s lap. A glance to the window tells her its still dark outside and she shivers as she feels one of Lexa’s hands stroke slowly down her back. The touch dips further teasing over her hips until it stops between her legs. Clarke accept it and whimpers softly, lightly bucking her hips against Lexa’s hand until she quietly cries out in bliss.  
Lexa stays silent throughout, other than soft purrs and whispered sweet nothings as Clarke comes back down, panting against the brunettes thigh. The gentle combing of fingers through blond locks easily send Clarke back to sleep.

#

When Clarke wakes up the next morning, Lexa is on top of her the way they fell asleep and she wonders if it was just a really realistic sex dream. The pair get up and dressed, grabbing their backpacks and head out to meet up with Raven and the Blake siblings on the walk to school. The pair slip away again during lunch and Clarke naps in Lexa’s lap while Lexa reads quietly.  
The second day of school ends just as quickly as the first and Lexa stays over again. This time nothing besides studying happens when they get to Clarke’s room and the blond can’t help but feel a little relieved. They fall asleep cuddled up close again and Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night to enjoy Lexa’s touch. This becomes the pattern they fall into for the next few days before something starts to feel off to Clarke.

#

It was the middle of the night and Lexa’s hand was working her as it usually does, winning soft noises from the blond that Lexa stifles with a kiss.

“Lex... S-stop...” Clarke mumbles, trying to pull away.

“Whats wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asks concerned, stopping to stroke Clarke’s hair with her other hand.

“I... I don’t want to do this anymore...” Clarke says weakly, curling away from Lexa.

“Clarke... You don’t mean that.” Lexa purrs, undeterred. She pulls Clarke close again and resumes hr actions with aggression. Clarke yelps and squirms, trying to shy away but there was no escape. Lexa won and left her a weak panting heap in Lexa’s lap. Clarke passes out at some point and only wakes up again the next morning.  
  
She pulls away from Lexa as quickly as she can, eyes wide and chest heaving with panicked breaths as she remembers the night before. She deviates from the normal patterns and Starts a shower, feeling dirty and violated. After a few minutes, Lexa comes to join her, slipping behind Clarke and picking up where she left off the night before.

“L-Lexa... Stop... I don’t want to... Not right now...” Clarke protests, feeling Lexa smirk against her back as she ignores the blonds protests. Clarke’s body moves on its own and leans back against Lexa, a whimper slipping from her lips as she sandwiches Lexa between her back and the wall. For a few seconds her hand stops and thats enough time for Clarke to collect herself and grab Lexa’s wrist to stop her from starting again.  
Lexa pushes off the wall and tackles Clarke to the bathroom floor, but Clarke fights back and they roll, fighting for dominance. Clarke manages to pin Lexa beneath her and hold her there.

“I can’t! Lexa... Please...” Clarke begs, blacking out.

#

Clarke eventually opens her eyes again and finds that she doesn’t recognize her surroundings at first glance. Her head was on someones lap and an erection stood proudly, inches from her face. Clarke recoils in disgust and looks up to see Bellamy. He smiles wickedly, trying to force her closer. Clarke pulls away and pushes to her feet, trying to run but only succeeding in getting a few yards away before her knees buckle and she falls onto her belly. Bellamy moves quickly, lifting her hips and yanking down her pants and underwear to force himself into her. Her pins her down easily ignoring the sounds of pain she maikes, and sets a furious pace, easily fending off her strikes at him. With one last push he buries himself to the hilt and groans. Clarke fights harder as he stops moving, knowing what’ll come next as the throbbing she can feel inside her becomes more aggressive. He holds her hard against him as she cries out in protest and anguish, groaning and giving a few more shallow thrusts as his peak tapers off. Bellamy finally pulls away with a soft whine upon his exit. He gives a sharp smack to her exposed rear with a smirk, sending her a few inches foreword with a pained whimper. Clarke hears the sound of a zipper as he walks away without a word. She shakes off the shock and collects herself, fixing her clothes and starting to walk.

Her insides burn as she limps away. No one stops her besides a few arrows who decide to see how badly they can cut her up without killing her. The rain starts as she walks lost down the city streets. Its a cold winter rain, but not yet cold enough to cause snow and it slowly starts to chill her to the bone. Her bearings shaken as her insides felt like they were going to war with each othertrying to tie themselves into tight knots.  
Clarke starts to shiver violently and the street suddenly spins. She collapses in a trembling heap in a deep puddle. The rain keeps pouring down and shows no sign of stopping. Clarke curls up as small as she can, trying to conserve whatever body heat she has left. She feels herself starting to slip back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness as the shivering grows worse.  
After a while she hears footsteps coming closer to where she lays. The sound draws her closer to some form of awareness. She fights to open her eyes but everything is too blurry to make sense of and all she can do is whimper feebly and try to stop shaking. The footsteps stop and she hears what she thinks might be the garbled noise of voices. They fall quiet again and Clarke closes her eyes.  
Strong arms scoop her up off the ground gently. They cradle her against a firm chest like she’s something fragile and precious. Clarke squirms weakly, trying to get away.

“Shh... Be still my little spade...” A familiar voice rumbles soothingly. Clarke relaxes instantly as some part of her recognizes that voice. She knew these arms. Brutishly strong arms that have cradled her so very gently through thunder storms when she was small.

“D-Dad...” Clarke mumbles faintly, blacking out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This one was pretty dark, I really hope you read the trigger warnings before reading. There were two. Two things.  
> One: I super don’t like Bellamy and while I like to think his actual charactor is incapable of something like this, the charactor he’s becoming here for this is not.  
> Two: The Lexa that doesn’t listen to Clarke is not actually the Lexa we know and love. The normal life was an illusion built by Bellamy to try and take Clarke’s king. The kind Lexa is the actual Lexa before Bellamy figures out she’s poisoned his illusion and forces her out, replacing her with a puppet that looks like her.  
> Conplicated, I know.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and I hope you continue reading this one. After this the darkness is pretty tame. Thank you for the comments and again I’m really sorry but for this story everything has to happen this way.  
> -Avid


	9. (I’ve Always Been Grateful For Her Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets rescued by a long time friend and also learns that she has to trust Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape, but not graphic just implied

 

Clarke comes back to slowly. Opening her eyes she notes that her surroundings are vaguely familiar which is probably a good sign. Though they’re still slightly foreign, she relaxes. A larger figure puts a mug of something warm in her hands, keeping their hands over her own shaking pair to help her drink it.

“Rest again little king, all is well.” The same voice from before soothes, taking the mug back and stroking her cheek with gentle fingers.

“Marcus...” Clarke murmurs, trying to reach for him with heavy limbs. Drawing closer, the sturdy crime boss smiles kindly and takes her more delicate hands between his own two rougher ones.

“D-Dad...” Clarke mumbles faintly again, looking at him with dizzy blue eyes.

“My little Griffin... Rest some more for me.” Marcus tells her in a soft tone. Clarke closes her eyes and sleeps, knowing she’s somewhere safe.

#

Clarke knows Marcus Kane’s story well as it was similar in a way to her own.   
Marcus had been just your every day guy. He was sweet and funny and into fitness and health as he owned a gym and smoothie bar. He’d been happily married for many years to his wife Callie and they had been expecting their first child, a daughter.  
Callie had been eight months along and on her way home from work when her car got shot up as an unfortunate casualty in a skirmish between two local gangs. She was gone before the EMT’s could arrive.  
Marcus had taken the law into his own hands. He hunted down and killed the people who killed his wife and child and then took over both gangs, forcing them to unite as one.  
They became a force to be reckoned with and became the good guys in their own way. Under Kane’s hand they never killed innocents, not even by accidents. There was a heavy price to pay for that.  
If an innocent got killed at the hands of one of the members, that person is given two options.  
Run and pray to whatever they believed in that Marcus Kane wouldn’t find them.  
[He always got his man]  
Or just fess up and Tell Kane who would give them a quick and painless death. A life for a life.

“If life has no meaning then death has no cost.” Clarke remembers Kane telling her in her early days.

Marcus had found her not long after she’d finished freeing her people, she’d been much younger then. Marcus was smart and definitely didn’t want some dumb kid taking over his city. He’d taken Clarke under his wing and helped her mature, guiding and teaching her until he felt she was ready. Then he stepped back and let her fly, willingly handing over his throne.  
Clarke was glad to have him. The two filled a void for each other. Clarke was the daughter he never got to have and Marcus became a good surrogate for the father she didn’t remember. It’s that bond that makes him her most trusted and also most loyal crime head. His words held weight to the others beneath her as well.

#

Clarke wakes up feeling a bit better than he had been. Again Marcus gives her a warm mug of soup and this time she’s able to drink it on her own. Clarke finally recognizes that she’s in her old bedroom in Marcus’s headquarters. He explains how his men had found her in the rain and that he had personally brought her home and fixed her up and she is grateful that Marcus found her first.

“Clarke... You were in pretty rough shape... I almost thought we were going to lose you there a few times... What happened to you?” Marcus asks worriedly, watching her closely.

“I... I don’t know... I... I woke up on Bellamy’s lap... His... Was in my face... I tried to get away... I tried... But he... He was too fast...” Clarke whispers, her words dissolving into tears as she curls up tightly on the bed. Trembles shake her as the tears stream down her cheeks.

“Oh baby girl... He didn’t...” Marcus soothes, as understanding hits him.

“He did... He did though...” Clarke shakes her head and Marcus pulls her close to him, holding her firmly. He rocks them gently, murmuring comforts and soft words until she was calmer.

#

Clarke stays with Kane and his men for a few days, not really sure how to do things on her own. Her bearings are still shaken and she feels lost. Kane’s men let her wander around, two of them, Clarke knows as Jasper and Monty, follow her around and help her with anything she needs. Clarke knows Marcus is worried for her and it makes her feel guilty.

#

“Clarke...” She hears a soft voice call as she enters her room. Clarke whimpers as her eyes land on its source.

“Come on... It’s time to come home...” Lexa tells her gently, keeping her voice soft and her body language calm so as not to scare the blond more.

“N-no... I don’t... I don’t want it...” Clarke panics, fleeing as her mind flashes back to the Lexa from before.

Lexa is quicker and shoots forward, cutting off Clarke’s escape and catching her in her tracks.  
Clarke instantly squirms and tries to fight free of the hold, trying to get away. Lexa is patient and guides her down to her knees as her energy fades. Her hand pulls Clarke’s tail from its tattoo form and Clarke closes her eyes, shaking harder, waiting for the inevitable.  
To her surprise, Lexa leaves the leaf of her tail alone, choosing only to softly stroke the rope like length of Clarke’s tail. Lexa carefully straightens it out again each time it curls in tight coils around her hand in fear.  
Its then that somewhere deep down Clarke recognizes the difference. This isn’t Bellamy’s Lexa puppet. This patience and light hand belongs to her Lexa.

“Lexa...” Clarke sobs softly, gripping Lexa’s shirt in her palms, trying to pull herself closer to the other girl. Sensing the change, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke, holding her close with a relieved sigh. She runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair and rubs gentle patterns into Clarke’s shoulders until her shaking stops.

“Clarke... Baby... What did he do to you...” Lexa murmurs, concerned.

“I-I didn’t want...” Clarke sniffles.

“What happened my love? You can tell me... You’re safe...” Lexa purrs softly, her hold on Clarke tightening slightly.

“He... I didn’t want him to... But I couldn’t get away... P-pinned me down... Didn’t want it...” Clarke tries to put the words together, trembling again. Clarke feels Lexa tense as she speaks and she knows Lexa is getting angry as she begins to understand Clarke’s words. Clarke starts to cower and Lexa curses herself internally, forcing herself to relax, there will be time for her to be angry later.

“Clarke... I’m sorry... You’re safe now... Lets go home... Raven and Octavia have been worried sick too... Just sleep...” Lexa murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. Clarke finds it in her to nod, still crying softly and closes her eyes, trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas. Heres the next bit and I’ll probably have more up soon, we’re almost done here. Thanks as alwasy for reading, I do appreciate the time you guys take for reading this. I love hearing from you all so if you have an questions, comments, suggestions, or even just want to say hi, I reply to every comment so yeah. Merry Christmas again.  
> -Avid


	10. (I Never Meant to Worry Her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is home.  
> Raven and Octavia are a thing.  
> Lexa worrys about her love.  
> Becca.

Clarke wakes up curled up on the softest couch in her office. A hand knit blanket made from the softest yarn she’s ever felt has been placed over her and Clarke recognizes the blanket to be Octavia’s handy work. She sits up and looks at the blanket, seeing that it’s more than large enough to cover her and would probably fit comfortably on a king sized bed if she lays it out.

‘ _Either Octavia was stressed enough to make this entire thing in a short period or I was gone long enough for her to stress-knit this at her normal pace..._ ’ Clarke realizes, running her hand over the blanket again. She smiles slightly and moves the giant blue blanket down by her feet.  
Clarke then notices the bowl of something warm sitting on the table next to the couch, steaming invitingly. She shakily reaches for the bowl and holds it gently to her chest, reveling in its heat as she consumes the soup she find inside.  
Clarke knows this must be Raven’s doing, as the soup was her favorite kind, creamy potato and bacon, with a touch of shredded cheddar on top. She eats it all and sighs contently at the warmth in her belly.

As she puts the bowl softly back down on the table, the door to her offices opens, startling her. Clarke jumps and hides under the blanket, curling up as small as she can. She closes her eyes and shakes like a leaf, trying to be silent. She hears quick footsteps and someone sits next to her on the couch. A gentle hand runs over her shoulders and up and down her back until she stopped shaking. Clarke doesn’t realize she’s been crying until she slowly peeks out from under the blanket to see Lexa looking at her with concern.

“Oh Clarke... Its okay...” Lexa soothes instantly, slowly reaching to brush Clarke’s tears away with her thumbs. Clarke lets her and moves closer, laying down across the other girl’s lap. As she relaxes more she notices Raven and Octavia waiting not far from the couch.

“You’re okay Clarke... You’re home now.” Lexa promises, easing the blanket off of the blond.

“You two have been together for a while now... Haven’t you?” Clarke asks in a voice not much louder than a whisper, turning her attention to Raven and Octavia.

“It won’t interfere with our-“ Octavia begins quickly.

“I know... I’m happy for you.” Clarke cuts her off with a smile. She feels Lexa run her fingers through blonde locks as the pair draws closer, worry written across their faces.

“Clarkey... What did he do..? Normally you’d be so mad...” Raven murmurs, coming to sit on the table in front of her. Raven reaches out and cups Clarke’s face in her palms, her eyes searching Clarke’s for something before letting her go.

“H-he...” Clarke starts, her breath catching in her chest as tears welled up in her eyes at the memories.

“Shh... Clarke... You don’t have to... Not right now my love...” Lexa shushes her softly, instantly sensing Clarke’s discomfort. Clarke nods and falls silent, reaching for the blanket again.

“You should try to sleep more Clarke... We’re taking care of your appointments... You’re safe now.” Octavia suggests. Clarke hesitates at first but ends up cuddling up against Lexa’s front. Lexa smiles and wraps her arms around the fragile girl in her lap, whispering sweet nothings into Clarke’s hair as Clarke falls back asleep.

#

Clarke wakes up again sometime later in the same position she fell asleep in, except it wasn’t Lexa holding her anymore, it was Becca.

“Easy, easy. It’s okay.” Becca coos softly as Clarke pulls away, confused.

“You can come in now.” Becca calls softly. Clarke instantly tenses with fear. After a moment or so, Raven, Octavia, and Lexa enter the room.

“I’m so sorry for what Bellamy did to you Clarke... He will be disciplined justly for his actions... But its okay to talk about it now... It won’t hurt you anymore...” Becca promises, keeping her voice gentle.

“Will you tell us what happened Clarkey? We love you... We just want to help you.” Raven asks softly. Clarke nods and tells them everything. As she speaks she realizes that Becca is right. There is no pain as the words fall from her tongue, only numbness. Even as her story comes to the ends, before Kane had found her. She falls silent again as she finishes. Lexa shakes with rage and Octavia looks just as pissed off. Raven looks stunned but that soon becomes anger too.

“I’ll kill him myself.” Lexa growls and Octavia nods her agreement.

“That won’t be nessisary. I will deal with him accordingly. The merging time draws near. You need to protect Clarke.” Becca tells them firmly.

“Protect her? From what?” Raven asks, echoing Becca’s warning.

“As the day of the merging continues to get closer, there may be mor attempts to take Clarke’s king. Who ever controls the king, controls the future.” Becca explains. Lexa sighs and her anger seems to dissipate for the time being as she comes to sit on Clarke’s other side on the couch.

“How is this merging going to work if Clarke and I are both girls?” She asks, taking Clarkes hand in her own.

“You need not worry about that just yet.” Becca replies easily. Lexa nods and brings Clarke’s hand to her face, kissing Clarke’s knuckles.

“Lex...” Clarke mumbles softly, reaching for her with her other hand.

“I’m right here. I’ll always be right here Clarke.” Lexa promises, pulling her close. Lexa can’t hold back her smile at the contented noises she gets from Clarke as the blonde adjusts and finds a comfortable position against her.

“What’s our next move then?” Octavia asks, starting to calm down again.

“Clarke’s safety and Lexa’s safety are our top priorities. I don’t think there will be any attempts on Lexa’s queen but you never know. Until the merging all we can do is protect them.” Becca admits, disappearing.

“O... This might just be your best work yet...” Clarke smiles, pulling the blanket around herself and Lexa.

“I think so too. I’m glad you like it.” Octavia gives her a smile.

“She was at it for days... You and your stress knitting O.” Raven shakes her head with a small smile.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asks as Clarke yawns.

“Sleepy...” Clarke mumbles, burrowing further against her.

“Then sleep. Raven and Octavia won’t let anything happen to us.” Lexa purrs, feeling Clarke nod against her.

“Nothing.” Raven agrees firmly and Octavia nods as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took a few days to get this one up, I went out of state for the holidays and didn’t have time to post. This storys almost done, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Thanks as always for reading and much thanks for the comments, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> \- Avid

**Author's Note:**

> Got a new idea to repurpose an old work and clexafy it, opinions?  
> \- Avid


End file.
